Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device and an image recognition method.
Description of Related Art
There is a known image recognition technique for recognizing an object reflected in an image, that is, a subject (object). In the image recognition, a more detailed feature amount is acquired by calculating the feature amount of the subject based on a high resolution image. Accordingly, a more complicated recognition is possible, but the processing speed is reduced. In contrast, if the feature amount of the subject is calculated based on a low resolution image in the image recognition, the processing speed is increased, but only a simple feature amount can be acquired. Accordingly, only simple recognition is possible.
Therefore, for example, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-223932, a technique of dividing the process of image recognition into two stages so that both high-accuracy image recognition and high-speed image recognition are realized has been disclosed. The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-223932 is a technique of a defect detection method capable of detecting a defect accurately in a short time even in a case where a part to be examined is a part having a complicated shape or a part to be examined is a part with a plurality of kinds of defect. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-223932, a first feature amount that is an amount indicating the feature of a defect present on the surface of a part to be examined is calculated from an image captured by a camera, and it is examined whether or not a part as a defect candidate is present based on the first feature amount calculated herein.
In a case where an examination result indicating that a part as a defect candidate is present is obtained, a detailed image is further captured by moving the camera. In addition, a second feature amount is calculated from the image obtained by this further capturing, and it is quantified whether or not the part as a defect candidate is a genuine defect based on the second feature amount calculated herein.
Thus, by dividing the process of image recognition into two stages, performing simple image recognition processing using a low resolution image and a simple feature amount in the former process, and performing detailed image recognition processing using a high resolution image and a detailed feature amount in the latter process when the detailed image recognition processing is required, it is possible to realize both high-accuracy image recognition and high-speed image recognition.